Kamen Rider Agito
, is the eleventh installment in the popular Kamen Rider tokusatsu franchise. The series represented the 30th Anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series. The series was also a joint collaboration between Ishimori Productions and Toei and was shown on TV Asahi from January 28, 2001 to January 27, 2002. The catchphrase for the series is . The average ratings of the series was 11.7%.http://www10.atwiki.jp/shichouseiko/pages/88.html Agito and Kuuga Kamen Rider Agito is often seen as a direct sequel to Kamen Rider Kuuga thanks to the basis of the G3 System being Kamen Rider Kuuga. Some sources claim otherwise that Kamen Rider Agito takes place in a parallel universe similar to Kamen Rider Kuuga. The issue was actually explained long ago, in a note in the Agito production website from TV-Asahi, but wasn't available to the English-speaking world until around January 2013http://orendsrange.blogspot.co.uk/2013/01/the-kuuga-agito-connection-clarification.html: The connection between Agito and Kuuga was referenced in Kamen Rider Decade, where their World of Agito which is visited by Decade and the Hikari Studio, which includes the A.R. World Kuuga, is shown as a parallel world to the World of Kuuga. Aside from the new creatures the "Unknown", there are also the Gurongi, and the two races are shown to be fighting each other. There was also a small nod in the movie OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, where Kuuga and Agito are shown standing alongside each other with Kamen Riders Black and Black RX (Black RX is indeed a sequel to Black, to the point where these two Riders are the same person). Story A man named Shouichi Tsugami has lost his memories. He doesn't know who he is, where he came from, or how he came upon his peculiar circumstances. Tsugami, seemingly for no reason, transforms into a powerful superhuman, Agito, whenever in the presence of the beings referred by the police as the "Unknown", a race of powerful monsters that have been causing murders around Tokyo, targeting certain people as their prey. In response, the police department unleash their newest weapon: the G3 powersuit, originally developed to fight against the "Unidentified Lifeforms", the enemies of No.4 (Kamen Rider Kuuga). G3 and Agito don't know whether they should join up and defeat the Unknowns, their common enemy, or to combat each other, keeping the mysteries that entwine them separate. Ultimately, even more mysteries unfold, with the appearance of Kamen Rider Gills, who is on a search to uncover why his father committed suicide. These mysteries and others collide, as the true nature of Agito would ultimately determine the fate of humanity. Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Movie/Special-exclusive S.I.C. Hero Saga-exclusive Allies *Mana Kazaya *Professor Yoshihiko Misugi *Taichi Misugi *Sumiko Ozawa *Tetsuya Sawaki *Sakiko Mikumo *Ryuji Tsukasa *Dr. Higashi Kunieda *Kana Okamura *Risa Mizuhara *Professor Nobuyuki Kazaya *Sayaka Kahara *Rei Motoki Akatsuki *Tomoko Miura *Saeko Shinohara *Aki Sakaki *Katsuhiko Sagara *Masumi Sekiya *Koji Majima *Jun Tachibana *Masahide Takashima *Kazuo Ashihara JGSDF's GA Division *Risa Fukami The Lords : *'OverLord' El Lords *'El of the Water' (33-35, 41-43) *'El of the Wind' (47-51) *'El of the Ground' (49-51) **Jaguar Lords **Tortoise Lords **Snake Lords **Crow Lords **Zebra Lords **Jackal Lords **Bee Lords **Stingray Lords **Fish Lords **Lizard Lords **Ant Lords **Other Lords Others Episodes Other media Manga # # # # S.I.C. Hero Saga #Heaven's Door'' #''Project G1'' # Novel # Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , Overlord of Light/Agito: * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Project G4 cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Agito: *Kamen Rider G3/G3-X: *Kamen Rider Gills: *Another Agito: *Kamen Rider G4, Kamen Rider G3 Mild: Songs ;Opening themes * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: **Chorus: **Artist: **Episodes: 2-35 * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Kazunori Miyake **Remix: Kazunori Miyake, , **Chorus: Lisa Ooki **Artist: Shinichi Ishihara **Episodes: 36-50, TV Special, Movie ;Ending themes *"BELIEVE YOURSELF" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Kazunori Miyake **Artist: **Episodes: 1-8, 10-13, 15-28, 51, TV Special *"STRANGER IN THE DARK" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: **Episodes: 9 *"MACHINE TORNADER" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Kazunori Miyake **Artist: Shinichi Ishihara **Episodes: 14, 31, 40 *"DEEP BREATH" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: **Arrangement: RIDER CHIPS **Artist: RIDER CHIPS featuring ROLLY **Episodes: 26-30, 32-39, 41, 43-50 * **Artist: Shiraishi Tamami **Episodes: 42 ;Movie theme * **Lyrics & Composition: **Arrangement & Artist: Albums A few albums were released for ''Kamen Rider Agito, mostly original soundtracks for the series and film. (OOParts) | length1 = | title2 = Kamern Rider Agito (TV Size) | note2 = | length2 = | title3 = Teikyō Haikei Ongaku 1 | note3 = (Offer Background Music 1) | length3 = | title4 = Fuan no Kizashi | note4 = (Insecure Omen) | length4 = | title5 = Akui no Honryū | note5 = (Malice of the Current) | length5 = | title6 = The usual supects (TV Size Instrumental) | note6 = | length6 = | title7 = G3 -Karei naru Chōsensha- | note7 = (G3 -Splendid Challenger-) | length7 = | title8 = Sweet Home | note8 = | length8 = | title9 = Osoroshiki Henyō | note9 = (Fearful Transfiguration) | length9 = | title10 = searching for myself (TV Size Instrumental) | note10 = | length10 = | title11 = Semarikuru Mono | note11 = (Looming Approach) | length11 = | title12 = Agito -Shinpi no Senshi- | note12 = (Agito -Mysterious Warrior-) | length12 = | title13 = BELIEVE YOURSELF (Instrumental) | note13 = | length13 = | title14 = Mienai Kako, Soshite Mirai | note14 = (Invisible Past and Future) | length14 = | title15 = OverLord | note15 = | length15 = | title16 = Sōsasenjō no Unknown | note16 = (Untitled) | length16 = | title17 = NEVER DIE (TV Size Instrumental) | note17 = | length17 = | title18 = Gills -Tamashii no Senshi- | note18 = (Gills -Spirited Warrior-) | length18 = | title19 = Hōkai suru Nichijō | note19 = (Daily Collapses) | length19 = | title20 = stranger in the dark (TV Size Instrumental) | note20 = | length20 = | title21 = Mezamero, Sono Tamashii | note21 = (Awaken the Soul) | length21 = | title22 = Shūgeki | note22 = (Assault) | length22 = | title23 = BELIEVE YOURSELF (TV Size) | note23 = | length23 = | title24 = Funnu o Komete Teki o Tate | note24 = (Rage Included, Cutting Down the Enemy) | length24 = | title25 = Kaeru beki Basho | note25 = (A Place to Return to) | length25 = | title26 = Kamen Rider Agito (Instrumental) | note26 = | length26 = | title27 = Teikyō Haikei Ongaku 2 | note27 = (Offer Background Music 2) | length27 = }} (Unending Deathmatch) | length1 = | title2 = Kamen Rider Agito ~24.7 version~ (TV Size) | note2 = | length2 = | title3 = Chōnōryoku | note3 = (Extrasensory Perception) | length3 = | title4 = Home sweet Home | note4 = | length4 = | title5 = Tairitsu | note5 = (Opposition) | length5 = | title6 = Kattō | note6 = (Untitled) | length6 = | title7 = Unknown | note7 = | length7 = | title8 = G3-X & Agito! | note8 = | length8 = | title9 = Agito Vs. Gills!! | note9 = | length9 = | title10 = Yume | note10 = (Drema) | length10 = | title11 = Mō Hitotsu no Kamen no Gikyoku | note11 = (Untitled) | length11 = | title12 = MACHINE TORNADER (TV Size Instrumental) | note12 = | length12 = | title13 = DEEP BREATH (TV Size) | note13 = | length13 = | title14 = Burnin' your heart | note14 = | length14 = | title15 = extremes meet | note15 = | length15 = | title16 = Yokokuhen Ongaku | note16 = (Trailer Music) | length16 = | title17 = Sayaka to Rei | note17 = (Sayaka and Rei) | length17 = | title18 = G3-X Shutsudō! | note18 = (G3-X Mobilize!) | length18 = | title19 = Fukami Risa | note19 = (Risa Fukami) | length19 = | title20 = ESP | note20 = | length20 = | title21 = Kanashii Omoide | note21 = (Sad Memories) | length21 = | title22 = Henshin! | note22 = (Transformation!) | length22 = | title23 = G4 | note23 = | length23 = | title24 = Kyōfu no System | note24 = (Untitled) | length24 = | title25 = Agito no Shi | note25 = (Agito's Death) | length25 = | title26 = G3-X Vs. G4 | note26 = | length26 = | title27 = Iru beki Basho e | note27 = (Untitled) | length27 = | title28 = Kamen Rider Agito ~24.7 version~ | note28 = | length28 = }} Notes *Agito is the first Kamen Rider series to feature the three main types of Riders: a mystical Rider (one that draws power from ancient technology or mystical methods), an organic Rider (one whose anatomy changes to become a Rider), and a high-technology Rider (one who is either a cyborg or uses advanced technology to fight). *This is the last series where the Kamen Riders transform using the traditional Ishinomori style henshin belt, as future installments would use the modular "Rider System" type. *This is the first Heisei Rider series with more than one titular Kamen Rider appearing in the series, as everyone who has been bestowed the power of Overlord of Light has the potential to transform into Agito. In the series timeline Shouichi is the second Agito, with his sister Yukina Sawaki being the first Agito, and followed by numerous people slowly becoming it, but most of them failed to transform into Agito, either because they commit suicide or are killed by The Lords. *This is the first Heisei Era Kamen Rider series that has a connection to the previous series. *This is the first Rider series with a "speaking device", in the form of G3-X's GX-05 Cerberus. This would begin a significant usage of speaking devices within Kamen Rider; all of the Visors of the Riders in Kamen Rider Ryuki would likewise speak, while the Drivers of Kamen Rider 555 would be the first transformation device to speak. *This is the last series that is associated with Nippon Music Group. From Kamen Rider Ryuki onwards, Avex Entertaiment became the new music label for Kamen Rider Series. *At Japan World Heroes 2017, after revealing he auditioned for Kuuga but didn't get the part, revealed at a panel that he then auditioned for two roles in Agito: Shouichi Tsugami and Makoto Hikawa. But he failed to pass the final auditions. After a try at getting a villain role, including growing his hair and nails and trying to "act mean" to do the role, Noboru was called by his agent who said he got the role as the Red Ranger of the then-new Sentai series: . * The word "Agito" is Latin for "keep going", "move", fitting the theme of endless evolution of the titular Kamen Rider and the show itself. References External links *Official website at TV Asahi *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダーアギト Kamen Rider Agito] at Japanese Wikipedia *Kamen Rider Agito on DVD Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Heisei era